


Drabbling in Your Love: The Ficlet Edition

by RosieTwiggs



Series: Drabbling in Your Love [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles I thought were too short to go into the regular collection. Pairings vary. I'll write the pairing in the notes at the beginnings of each chapter, so you can skip those you're not interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity. Five sentence prompt: Oliver slammed the folder onto his desk. "I can't do this anymore!"

Felicity quirked an eyebrow at him, but then went back to reviewing the data from the tech department’s most recent acquisitions. She winced a moment later, sucking in a deep breath as another contraction came on.

"I told you," she said calmly once it had passed, "There’s no point heading to the hospital until they’re only 5 minutes apart,  _especially_  considering this is my first time. Let me get as much of this out of the way as I can before I’m off for maternity leave.”

Oliver practically growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “Felicity, they’ll be fine without you. You chose your replacement yourself. You know she’s capable of running the department. Please can we just go to the hospital already?”

Felicity laughed, shaking her head. “What’s the point? They’ll just tell me to walk around for a while and wait. I’m much happier here, in your office, enjoying our last moments of quiet before this baby comes. You need to relax,  _daddy_.”

Her last word had the effect she’d hoped for, and Oliver’s tension melted away, to be replaced by a smile.

He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

Felicity smiled. “Yeah, it is. Now let  _mommy_  get some work done before I have to push this baby out.”

Oliver snorted.

Nineteen and a half hours later, he was proudly holding his new baby girl in his arms, grinning at his exhausted, but equally happy wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity.

Sometimes, he says her name to get her to focus. 

She’ll go off on a tangent, breaking away from the conversation to spiral off, and he’ll cut out a quick, concise, “ _Felicity,_ " to remind her that they were talking about something else.

Other times, it’s urgent. When they’ve just received new information about a criminal, or something has come up on the news, or he’s realized something important and needs her to work her magic. He turns to her because she’ll know what to do next.

More often than not, it’s just one friend calling on another friend. “ _Hey, did you know about this, Felicity?_ " Or, " _What do you think, Felicity?_ " Or, " _Felicity, did you see that thing I sent you?_ ”

There are so many ways he says her name. But the times she loves the most, the times that really stand out in her memory, are those times when Oliver says her name like it’s sacred. Like a whispered prayer. Those soft moments that exist just between the two of them, after something earth-shattering has happened and they need to refocus on how they’re alive, how they’re still here.

Those moments when he just let’s himself  _be_  with her. When he just let’s himself  _see_  her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity/Diggle friendship.

Felicity got into the habit of calling him John while Oliver had been away on the island.

In truth, it had been such a hard time for both of them. They’d been left to deal with the fallout of the destruction, while Oliver had made his escape. She’d never blamed him for it, not really. She’d understood. But Oliver hadn’t seemed to realize that there were people back in Starling who needed him more than he needed to get away.

She had felt so alone, and John had been the only source of comfort she’d had. Felicity had become his source of comfort as well. When his relationship with Carly finally gave way to the erosion of guilt and hatred he had towards Deadshot, he’d shown up at her door, dejected and angry. She’d just let him in wordlessly and they’d spent the night marathoning Die Hard.

They had each become a wall for the other - a wall between the horrors and grief around them and their own fragile souls.

That’s when she’d started calling him by his first name. Oh, she still used Digg most of the time, but once in a while, when Felicity was feeling down, or upset, or vulnerable, she just needed her friend - her brother - not her partner in crime.

 _John_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Canarrow. Prompt: sara/felicity, groping on the dance floor.

The bass thundered through him, vibrating deep in his bones, setting his nerves on fire. Each beat pulsed in his lower back, the lights flashing in time with the push and pull of the throng on the dance floor. Those flashes lit up the writhing mass of people moving in tandem, grinding, rubbing, merging into each other. The corners of the club were left dark, for the breakaways, the desperate… The clubbers so fever pitched that dancing couldn’t quench the need anymore - wasn’t enough.

The music sounded like a good hard fuck felt.

And Oliver Queen couldn’t help watching.

In the center of the throng, amidst a conglomerate of heat and sweat and shallow groping, two figures stood out, shining in the blazing shifts of light.

Sara had Felicity pulled back against her, hands gripping her hips as she moved them in tandem with her own, fingers digging into the jeans that fit Felicity like a second skin. Felicity had her arms up over her head, hands digging back into Sara’s hair, holding the woman’s head down as she sucked and licked and bit at Felicity’s bare shoulder. Felicity’s eyes were closed, a blissful smile on her lips as she let herself move, losing herself on the floor in Sara’s arms. It was like the darkness Oliver saw surrounding them couldn’t touch her, even as he felt it shifting in his own chest, in the tightening of his own jeans; despite seeing it in Sara’s predatory grin as she lifted her head from tasting Felicity’s skin, right hand siding from her hip to dip down the front of her pants.

A little hitch of breath, a rolling of Felicity’s shoulders, was the only catch in her rhythm before she picked up her swaying once again, now with Sara’s fingers buried where Oliver wanted his own tongue to be. 

Maybe later.

For now he would just keep watching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Olicity Hiatus Project Fic Challenge. Prompt: Talking kiss
> 
> Takes place in the koala!verse.

“Okay,” Felicity says, rushing into the room and immediately pulling her shirt off. “Gaby’s asleep!” A second later, Oliver’s arms are filled with his half naked wife, and she’ s pulling him down for a kiss.

It’s date night. Or it’s supposed to be date night. But Gaby has been feeling off all day and has been getting up every half hour for the last three hours, crying and fussing endlessly. But they’re still trying to find the balance between parenthood and retaining some semblance of intimacy.

Rule number one.  _Never_  skip date night.

Felicity continues talking in-between kisses. “With the Tylenol, she might even  _stay_  asleep this time, which means if you’re  _really_  fast, we might be able to do this.”

Oliver’s unbuttoning his shirt frantically as he pushes Felicity back towards their bed. He speaks into the kiss as he pulls the shirt off. “Just what I’ve always wanted to hear you say when we’re about to have sex.” The sarcasm drips from his tongue, even as Felicity takes it into her mouth, sucking on it. Despite his earlier words, Oliver moans.

“Suck it up Queen. We work with what we’ve got.”

He unhooks Felicity’s bra and backs away to slide it down her arms, letting his hands trail down warm skin, then grips her waist to pull her hips to his.

Felicity smiles up him. “Plus, it doesn’t feel like you actually have a problem with it.” She grinds up against him.

Fuck, she’s right. That grin is sexy as hell and he wants her. Now.

“I bet I can get you off in less than five minutes.”

Felicity’s grin widens.

“Deal.”

Ten minutes later they both lay panting and naked in their bed, trying to catch their breath, when a little fussy cry comes over the baby monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. For the Olicity Hiatus Project Fic Challenge. Prompt: Hickey kiss

He discovers very quickly that he loves marking her.

It has less to do with feeling possessive in any way than with how she reacts to it.

Felicity is always in her head. She has trouble breaking out of her own thoughts, so he has to work extra hard to get her to lose it in bed and really let go. He doesn’t mind the challenge, and quickly discovers that sucking, biting and licking hickeys into her skin can send her into a frenzy.

Under her left breast, on her right hip-bone, dark red marks peppered down the insides of her thighs. One time, biting under her knee got him a kick in the face, she reacted so strongly, crying out, and arching her back. She didn’t even realize she’d bruised his cheekbone until thirty seconds later, when she’d managed to catch her breath.

He never marks her where others could see. Instead, he watches her throughout the day, knowing that beneath her bright yellow blouse there are bite marks down her back from when he’d laid down on top of her and mouthed his way slowly down, rubbing his hands down her sides. She may be wearing a black pencil skirt, but it does nothing to hide from him the bite marks on the curve of her ass that he gave her as her curled two fingers deep inside of her center. He takes tremendous pleasure in knowing that there’s a red bruise on the inside of her knee that he gave her when he was thrusting into her the night before, one leg over his shoulder, and how she had come as he’d sucked on the skin there, screaming his name.

He always remembers that they’re there, and the marks are a sign that Oliver is every bit hers as Felicity is his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Based on a gif of Stephen Amell dancing shirtless in leopard print pants that I can't even look at because he looks so fucking ridiculous omg, and it could double as a snippet of Oliver’s drugged up partying days.

"Um, Oliver? What’s this?"

Oliver looks up from his hood, needle and thread in hand. It had torn on his latest excursion, and he’s been patching it up for the last ten minutes.

"What’s what?"

Felicity bites her lip before hitting a key.

No.

Nononono.

His lawyers had  _sworn_  to him that they’d managed to lock down that video before it got out.

The horror he feels at the video of him dancing shirtless, in tight leopard print pants, is compounded by Felicity, laughing so hard she’s crying, holding on to the edge of her desk to keep from falling out of her chair.

"Get rid of it."

Felicity is gasping for breath, shaking her head.

"Felicity,  _please_ ,” he pleads with her. He hears the lock on the foundry door click and the panic escalates to red-alert.

"Felicity!" he hisses, as the tell-tale sound of Diggle’s footsteps comes down the stairs.

She’s still laughing, but she hits another key and the video disappears from her screen.

Diggle finds her still gasping for breath, but when he asks he what’s so funny, she just laughs harder and ignores him.

"It’s gone, scrubbed from the internet forever," she tells him the next day at the office.

"Thank you." He sighs in relief, knowing no one will ever see it again.

"Oh, don’t thank me," she replies. "I kept a private copy…" She grins and leaves for her lunch break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Outtake from Eight Ways to Say I Love You.

He was still pissed about that punch. He should have seen it coming from a mile away, but the thug had slipped it in while Oliver had been tying up his friend.

Obviously the assailant hadn’t stayed conscious for much longer after that, but as Oliver punched in the code to the side door at Verdant, he poked gingerly at his cheek bone, wincing. It was going to bruise badly, which meant he’d need to wear make-up for the next few days until it faded. And he  _hated_  wearing make-up.

He was silent coming down the stairs, but his approach would have gone unnoticed anyway. Music was blasting in the foundry, some poppy, catchy tune that he was sure he’d heard on the radio before. When he came around the corner, it was to find Felicity dancing around her desk, holding an arrow shaft up as an impromptu microphone, singing at the top of her lungs.

Diggle was leaning against a pillar, arms crossed over his chest and laughing as he watched.

Oliver stood there, drinking in the scene. Felicity and Digg hadn’t noticed him yet, and he watched Felicity singing her heart out with a smile on his face.

She had a good voice, he wouldn’t mind listening to her sing more often.

She suddenly belted out a particularly high note, throwing one hand dramatically in the air and closing her eyes and Oliver couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing.

Felicity immediately spun around, mouth open in surprise.

“Oh my God, Oliver!” She clutched a hand to her chest. “You scared the crap out of me! You can’t just sneak up on a girl when she’s singing Beyonce!”

“Is that who that is?” he asked, smiling widely.

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “Yes, and don’t try to pretend you’ve never heard of Beyonce. She was around before the island. Obviously I can’t do any of her songs justice, because she’s  _Beyonce_  and I’m, well,  _not_ , but I don’t think I’m  _that_  bad, and-“

“Relax, Felicity,” Oliver cut in to her rambling, still smiling. And then with another shake of his head and a small laugh he said, “I love you.”

Everything froze.

Felicity dropped the arrow shaft and her eyes widened. Diggle pushed off of the pillar, eyebrow raised. And Oliver felt the blood rush from his face.

“I meant  _it_ ,” he said, swallowing and gesturing towards Felicity’s computer, which was still blasting music. “”I loved  _it_. You’re singing, it’s _great_. You have a  _great_  voice. It was- yeah, not- I didn’t mean-“ He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Digg, can you get me an ice pack for my face, please? Asshole thug caught me off guard.”

Nothing more was said on the subject and Felicity lowered the volume and got back to work, though Diggle seemed way too smug for the rest of the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Prompt: "instead of archery i think i'll pick up daggers...nyssa said it be a good idea"

Oliver blanches for a moment.

"Nyssa?  _Nyssa_  said it would be a good idea? When did you even - “

Felicity shrugs as she peruses the weapons cabinet. “We talk. Sara calls here and there and Nyssa usually ends up hogging the phone for a while…”

Flabbergasted doesn’t quite cut how Oliver’s feeling just now.

"Wh-  _Why_?!”

She shrugs as she picks up a small silver dagger he had gotten in Bangkok. “Sara says she likes me.”

Oliver shakes his head. “Okay, putting aside the fact that Sara calls you on a regular basis but never calls me, you’re saying that Nyssa Al Ghul -“

"Heir to the Demon," Felicity interjects with a little grin.

"Yeah, that. You’re saying one of the  _deadliest_  assassins in the world  _likes_ you.”

She turns around, smiling widely. “Sara says she thinks I’m vigilante catnip.”

He’s about to argue when it strikes him that Sara’s - well -  _not wrong_.

Felicity must see something in his face because she laughs and shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Oliver. You’re the only kitty I care about. So are you going to teach me how to throw one of these, or…?”

They end up making out on her desk instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence fic. Prompt: "You know it scares me when you do that Oliver"

"You know it scares me when you do that Oliver!"

"Nothing is going to happen, Felicity. I know what I’m doing!" His voice carries over his shoulder as the wind whips past the both of them, the wheelie he’d just popped making her heart nearly stop. 

In truth, Felicity feels a thrill as she watches the world fly by, feeling the revving of the engine between her legs, arms wrapped around Oliver as she feels her stomach drop with each turn, each swerve. in the best possible way.

They’ve reached the sea-side road now, the salty tang in the air seeping in beneath her helmet.

"Felicity!" he calls back to her, and she can hear the grin in his voice. "Hold on to me tight!"

He hits the gas and then they’re flying.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence prompt: Who can function at 5AM?
> 
> Takes place in the koala!verse.

"Who can function at 5AM? No one, that’s who! I can’t do this anymore Oliver! I’m just - I can’t -"

“Shhhh it’s okay, it’s okay…” A note of hysteria has crept into his wife’s voice and the baby’s screams continue to echo through the monitor. She hasn’t slept properly in three days, not since Gaby’s current bout of colic began.

“I’ll take care of Gaby. You have to sleep.”

“But you’re going to give her formula and it’s better if she-“

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupts her gently. She falls quiet, lip trembling, eyes glassy. “Nothing is going to happen if she has formula one night. But you absolutely have to get some rest. It’s okay, we’ll be fine.”

Felicity looks like she wants to argue. It’s a sign of how truly exhausted she is that she does not.

“Okay,” she says, sniffling. “Okay.”

He lets her sleep until ten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Written for the OHP fic challenge. Prompt: "Intimacy is not who you let touch you. Intimacy is who you text at 3am about your dreams and fears. Intimacy is giving someone your attention, when ten other people are asking for it. Intimacy is the person always in the back of your mind, no matter how distracted you are." – Unknown

**Oliver Queen 3:01 AM:**  You awake?

 **Felicity Smoak 3:02 AM:**  As a matter of fact… ;-)

 **Oliver Queen 3:02 AM:**  It’s 3am…

 **Felicity Smoak 3:04 AM:**  And you told me you needed to have had this hard drive decrypted yesterday.

 **Oliver Queen 3:05 AM:**  I didn’t mean you should stay up all night doing it. Just that it was important.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:07 AM:**  Amazingly enough, unless you actually say words, people won’t necessarily understand what it is you mean.

 **Oliver Queen 3:07 AM:**  Go home Felicity. Get some sleep. We’ll deal with the hard drive tomorrow.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:08 AM:**  You mean I’ll deal with it while you hover dramatically in the background? Haha no thank you.

 **Oliver Queen 3:08 AM:**  I don’t hover dramatically.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:09 AM:**  You’ve been hovering dramatically since the day I met you.

 **Oliver Queen 3:09 AM:**  Fine. I hover. Go to sleep.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:09 AM:**  Is this what you texted me for?

 **Felicity Smoak 3:12 AM:**  Oliver?

 **Oliver Queen 3:14 AM:**  I can’t sleep.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:16 AM:**  Why, what’s wrong?

 **Felicity Smoak 3:20 AM:**  …?

 **Oliver Queen 3:23 AM:**  Tell me about growing up in Vegas.

 **Oliver Queen 3:26 AM:**  Sorry. You don’t have to I just – Sorry. Good night.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:26 AM:**  NO it’s OK. I was just thinking about what to tell you.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:28 AM:**  For the longest time I used to think that slot machines were magic boxes that could grant wishes.

 **Oliver Queen 3:29 AM:**  Really?

 **Felicity Smoak 3:30 AM:**  I can practically hear you laughing halfway across the city. Shut up. >:-|

 **Felicity Smoak 3:32 AM:**  No, but… my mom would take me to work with her after kindergarten, and I’d sit at the bar and watch people keep putting money into them, and I thought – just ask them nicely.

 **Oliver Queen 3:33 AM:**  That sounds like you…

 **Felicity Smoak 3:35 AM:**  I don’t know when I stopped believing that.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:36 AM:**  Huh. I haven’t thought about that in a long time.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:40 AM:**  You okay?

 **Oliver Queen 3:41 AM:**  Yes. Thank you.

 **Oliver Queen 3:41 AM:** Good night Felicity.

 **Felicity Smoak 3:42 AM:**  ‘Night Oliver. See you tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires. Prompt: both end up in the ER at the same time AU.

Oliver couldn’t believe it when he walked into the emergency waiting room to find Tommy Merlyn sitting there with a broken nose.

"You’re kidding me," he said, voice deadpan, stopping in front of his friend, with a dish towel held up to a gash on the side of his forehead.

Tommy had his head tilted back, but was looking the other way, and he had to rotate his whole upper body to turn, his eyes widening in surprise when he heard his best friend.

"Oliber!" He sounded pretty happy, as happy as one could sound when blood was gushing from his nose and both eyes were beginning to turn black. "Whad are you doig here?"

"Same as you, I’d imagine." Oliver shook his head, but stopped, wincing at the pain it caused. "So, what happened to a night in? To burning the midnight oil? To studying for finals?"

Tommy shrugged. “I got bored and I wanted a drink.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t think to call me? What happened?”

Tommy shrugged. “Made out with a cute red head. She was the bar owder’s girlfried…”

"And now look at you."

Tommy’s eyes widened, but Oliver could see he was amused. “Look at me? Look at you! How would you hab helped? George the not-so-gentle Giant would hab thrown you through the wall!”

Oliver couldn’t help it. The whole scenario was ridiculous, and despite the splitting headache, he started laughing.

Tommy sighed. “Doesn’t look like you did much better, anyway. What’s your story?”

"Brunette."

"Ahh," Tommy responded, as though this explained everything. It wasn’t the first time Oliver Queen had gotten beaten up over a pretty brunette after all.

Their war-story exchange was interrupted when a clear voice called out, “Tommy Merlyn?” and both Oliver and Tommy spun to find an adorable blonde nurse with glasses holding a chart and scanning the emergency room.

"Here!" Tommy called, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. He stood to go and Oliver followed him.

"What are you doig?" Tommy asked, frowning as well as he could.

"Coming with you. I’m not sticking around here when you got the cute nurse."

"You’re goig to cramp my style."

"Tommy you have two fucking black eyes and a bloody nose."

"Point."

They’d reached the nurse at this point and they both stopped, automatically pulling out their most charming smiles.

"Hi, I’m Tommy Merlyn."

"Hi, I’m Oliver Queen."

The nurse, Felicity Smoak, according to her name-tag, narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no," she said, "I’m going to have my hands full with the two of you, aren’t I?"

Oliver grinned and Tommy laughed.

"We sure hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires. Five sentence fic. Prompt: The bed should have felt crowded, but didn't.

The bed should have felt crowded, but didn't.

A friend of Felicity’s had once told her that before the birth of her second child, she had been afraid - afraid that she couldn’t possibly love another person as much as she loved her first one. And how she laughed now at the very idea - that the heart expanded with love, never ending.

Their bed was like that. 

Yes, Felicity was draped over Tommy, Oliver pushed up tightly against the both of them. Yes, they had to shift around very carefully, the sweat still cooling on their bodies to make sure no one fell off. They crowded together at night, Felicity nestled in-between the two of them, pressed up on either side of her.

But their bed was like their hearts. They filled it with everything they were, everything they meant to each other. It held their trust, their friendship, quiet nights and cries of pleasure, cold feet, messy hair, comfort, devotion.

It held the three of them, and it should have felt crowded, but it overflowed with love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence fic. Prompt: Remind me again why we're doing this?

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Felicity sighed. “Because this is what  _normal_  couples do, Oliver. They go on dates. They see movies, they get dinner, they go dancing…”

She heard Oliver’s head bang back against the bedroom door, could hear the disgruntled tone to his voice as he responded from the hallway.

"We’re not a  _normal_  couple, Felicity. I put on green leather every night and shoot at people with arrows, and you hacked the CIA database last night. I just - When we have a free moment, I kid of want to just relax…”

Felicity stepped into her heels and checked herself in the mirror one last time, then she knocked on the door to make sure Oliver moved before pushing it open.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

It was amazing to watch his expression transform from one of discontent to shock and then to one of desire. Felicity watched his eyes roam over her form, over the sleek, short black dress with no back, and plunging neckline, over her legs which looked a mile long in the gold stilettos she was wearing. Her hair was up in a bunch of curls, leaving the column of her throat bare and open for him. She knew how much he loved kissing along her neck.

"Wow, you look - wow."

Felicity smirked. “Are you sure? Because if you want to stay home I can go back in our room and put on my pajamas. We’ll watch a movie or something and then - “

Oliver cut her off, gripping her waist and pulling her into him, bending down and breathing her in, mouth warm against her ear. She shivered.

She could hear his smile when he spoke. “Fine. You win. Let’s go do what normal couples do. But when we get home,” his voice lowered to a murmur, “I get you all to myself…”

Felicity smirked as she headed for the door, still feeling his eyes on her. She glanced down at her lime-green nails and smiled. She didn’t need to tell him yet that she wasn’t planning on waiting till they got home. She’d let him know over their wine later on just what she wasn’t wearing beneath her dress.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canarrow. Prompt: forehead touching.

They’re both tired when they get back to the place Oliver’s been renting.

Three robberies in one night, two high-speed chases across the city, and one new scar added to an ever growing collection on the canvas of Sara’s skin, and Oliver doesn’t remember when he was last this exhausted.

He could say it’s because of the fighting, and the running around - he could say the patrols are getting to him, but he and Sara would both hear the lie. 

Oliver swallows gruffly, remembering again watching from across the rooftop as Sara took a knife to her side.

He sighs heavily.

"Hey, I’m fine, remember?" Sara’s voice is soft, and she steps up in front of him, face filled with concern, looking up into his eyes.

Oliver can’t help the short laugh he lets out. “You’re incredible,” he says, gripping her arms and kissing the top of her head. “You have ten stitches in your side, but you’re trying to make me feel better.”

Sara smiles, bringing her hands up to cup Oliver’s face. “You and I both know stitches aren’t the worst pain someone can go through.”

And God, she’s right, and she knows he loves her, and they may both be tired, but he needs to feel her, alive and healthy and completely surrounding him.

He takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, undresses her slowly, reverently, kissing every inch of exposed skin, until she’s gasping. He makes her come, once, twice, always being careful of her side, always being gentle. And when she finally lowers herself down on to him, they both cry out. Sara leans down, touching her forehead to his, and they move together in the dark.

They’ve both experienced pain, but at least now, they can help each other heal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Canary. Prompt: Holding hands and rubbing noses.

She hadn’t been expecting her when she opened the door that morning. But then, Felicity never expected Sara. No one ever did. She just showed up, whenever she had a few days off - no pressing assignments or tasks for the League…

Sara’s first stop was always Felicity’s townhouse.

Felicity called in sick to work that day. They went out to get coffee at the shop around the corner, stopping on their way back to pick up snacks, frozen pizzas and lots and lots of ice cream.

And then they settled in for the day. Movies, show marathons… The two lounged around the living room, shifting from the sofa, to the kitchen, back to the living room, and at some point, around 11 pm, when they’d gotten tired of throwing popcorn at Felicity’s TV screen, and laughing at the macho stars of a couple of action movies, they ended up lying down next to each other on Felicity’s rug, looking up at the ceiling.

Their hands were twined together above their heads, and they both watched their fingers interlace, shifting, touching lightly, trailing along each other’s skin. Felicity’s nails were purple today. Sara had commented that she loved the color.

"I miss you when you’re away," Felicity said quietly, listening to Sara’s even breathing next to her.

"I miss you too," Sara responded, sighing softly. "I miss  _this_. Not worrying about anything, forgetting about my life for a while. Getting to just be a _girl_.”

Felicity shifted and turned her head to face Sara, and the blonde assassin did the same. They watched each other, for a moment, two pairs of blue eyes looking into each other’s souls.

Then Felicity closed her eyes and shifted until her nose bumped against Sara’s, rubbing it lightly with her own.

"You always have a place here, Sara. You can always come home to me."

Sara breathed softly and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires. Prompt: Learning what the other person likes sexually.

The first time was a rush of frantic kissing, tugging at each other’s clothes, nails digging into skin, teeth biting, marking. It was an explosion of pent up sexual tension between the three of them, that left them honestly shocked, at the end of it, breathing heavily in Felicity’s bed. 

But when the sweat had dried on their skin, and their heart beats had slowed to normal, they finally looked at each other in awe, realizing that they had found something none of them ever expected to have.

The second time, they go slow.

They take their time, focusing on each other in turns, learning what makes who sigh, moan, gasp. What makes Tommy shiver, and Oliver groan. What makes Felicity cry out in surprise.

Tommy has a spot at the base of his spine… When Oliver sucks on the skin there, brushing slicked up fingers against his entrance, Tommy arches his back, burying his face in Felicity’s neck.

Oliver doesn’t like being vulnerable - somehow had always ended up on the sides of the bed, the night before - never in the middle, never in between the other two. But when Felicity gets him up on his knees, and Tommy slides his hands around Oliver’s waist from behind, reaching down to grip his length, and Felicity runs her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her for a kiss that is all tongue and teeth, they both feel the tightening of Oliver’s shoulders, before he gives in with a moan, pushing into Tommy’s hand and giving Felicity as good as he gets.

And Felicity…

She’s never felt so much at once before - almost can’t handle the overwhelming feeling of having Oliver buried deep inside of her while Tommy enters her from behind, can’t catch her breath at the hands and lips and teeth all over her body. She can’t breathe, can’t see, can’t feel anything except for the two men giving her everything, bringing her higher, harder, faster, oh god, oh god,  _oh GOD!_

Felicity’s never sobbed before when she’s orgasmed, but she does that night, crying because she didn’t know her body could feel that much pleasure at one time, and Tommy and Oliver hold her, cradled between the two of them, whispering words of comfort, love, and devotion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flommy. Prompt: Keeping the other person warm.

Their daughter has been in the world for less than ten minutes when Felicity starts shivering uncontrollably.

"Tommy," she says, teeth chattering, "Tommy, take her, I can’t hold her anymore."

Tommy scoops up the tiny baby from his wife’s arms, eyes widening in alarm.

"Felicity, are you okay? What’s going on?"

Felicity just shakes her head. “I don’t know, but I’m really c-c-cold.”

He’s about to run in to the hallway and call for a doctor when the nurse walks in, looking over a chart.

"Hey, she won’t stop shaking! Is that normal? Is something wrong?" He sounds panicked, glancing over at Felicity again, who’s pale, and visibly shivering.

The nurse looks up for a short moment and then returns to her chart. “Yes, that’s normal, Mr. Merlyn. Hormone shifts after giving birth can cause shaking and temperature drops. It’s nothing to worry about. But I’ll get your wife another blanket.” She finally puts the chart down and checks Felicity’s IV, smiling down at her. 

"It’s hard work, giving birth to a little person. You’re body’s bound to go into a little bit of shock. But that’s what partners are for, right? Take some of the load?"

Felicity nods, teeth still chattering. No one had told them about this in the birthing prep classes.

While the nurse goes off to get that blanket, Tommy puts their little girl gently down in the bassinet, and then climbs up to sit next to Felicity.

Honestly, he can’t believe this is real. He can’t believe how incredible his wife is. 

"Here, let me help," he says softly. He props her up, curling one arm behind her, and rubs his other hand up and down her arm.

"Mmm… Thanks Tommy," she murmurs, still shaking. Her eyelids begin to droop. He can’t even begin to imagine how tired she is.

When the nurse comes back in, Felicity is already asleep, still shivering. He tucks the blanket around both of them, wanting to let her rest for as long as she can. There’ll be plenty to work out once she wakes up.

For now, both of his girls are asleep, and Tommy doesn’t think he’ll ever be this happy again in his life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires. Prompt: Spicing up the relationship in the bedroom.
> 
> My apologies to Abbie for this one. I knew exactly what she was asking for, but I'm an asshole, so she got this instead.

"I can’t believe you didn’t think to wash your hands first."

It’s about the tenth time Oliver has said it, but Tommy can’t bring himself to argue, because the fact of the matter is, Tommy has never been more mortified in his life.

But no matter how awful he feels, there’s no way it compares to Felicity.

Tommy drops his head back against the bathroom door, hard enough to hurt, arms draped over his bent knees.

"Felicity?" he calls out, voice worried and small. "Are you okay?"

The shower is still running, he can hear it through the door.

"I’ll be  _fine_ , Tommy.” Felicity doesn’t  _sound_  fine. She sounds like she’s pissed and trying not to sound pissed.

Oliver drops his face into his hands next to him. His voice comes out in a horrified whisper. “I can’t  _believe_  you didn’t wash your  _fucking_  hands.”

Tommy swallows.

Well, at least an important lesson was learned.

For future reference, sexy times in the kitchen are all well and good, but not when he’s just been chopping up hot peppers for chicken paella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence prompt: "i told you to lock the door so the kids wouldn't barge in while we're going at it!"

"I told you to lock the door so the kids wouldn't barge in while we're going at it!"

"Going at it?" Oliver asked, unable to hide a grin.

"Don’t you give me that smile, Oliver Queen. Our five year old boys just saw way more of the two of us than I ever wanted them to see!" Felicity looks mortified.

Oliver’s trying not to laugh, but he’s failing pretty spectacularly. He pulls his wife into his arms, now dressed once again in one of his tee-shirts. Her hair is piled in a frizzy knot on top of her head, and she really does look like she wishes the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Shhh," he whispers into her hair. "The boys didn’t see that much, and honestly? I doubt they’ll remember it. How much do you remember from when you were five?"

Felicity mutters something into his chest, but he doesn’t catch it.

"Exactly. See? It’ll be fine. Some Sunday morning cartoons and sugary cereal and they’ll have forgotten all about it."

Felicity pulls away from him, nodding. She rubs at her stomach and Oliver remembers again what had brought on the early morning (interrupted) romp in the sheets.

"So, this is real? You’re really-?"

At last, Felicity smiles. “Yeah,” she says, nodding. “We’re having another baby.”

Oliver’s answering smile doesn’t feel big enough to match the joyful swell in his heart.

"Come on," he says. "Let’s get downstairs and make breakfast."

~*~

"Aunty Thea! Aunty Thea! Guess what we saw mom and dad doing today?!"

Felicity spits out the orange juice she’d been drinking and Oliver looks at her guiltily from over his coffee cup as Thea walks in their front door one hour later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence fic. Prompt: "Why is the mat sticky?"
> 
> Takes place in the koala!verse.

"Why is the mat sticky?"

"Oh no, is it  _still_  sticky?” Felicity sounds almost panicked, and Diggle frowns. “I thought I wiped all the juice off.”

"Juice?" Diggle wonders out loud. "Felicity, did you have Gaby down here again?"

"Maybe?"

Diggle shakes his head, but he looks amused. 

"You know this is why Oliver doesn’t like you bringing her down here, right?"

Felicity scoffs. “No. Oliver doesn’t want Gaby down here, because instead of Arrowing, he spends all of his time cooing over his daughter. And he knows it.”

Diggle can’t argue with that. “I’ll grab a wet rag and some soap from the bathroom.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence fic. Prompt: Last I checked, Monday still comes after Sunday.

"Last I checked, Monday still comes after Sunday."

"And?" Oliver asked, kissing his way down Felicity’s neck, fingers trailing up underneath her Scooby Doo pajama shirt.

Felicity breathed out a sigh as Oliver nipped at a spot he knew she particularly liked.

“ _And_ ,” she said, “ _Some_  of us have work on Mondays, and can’t be up until the small hours of the morning having sex with their insatiable boyfriends.”

She could feel Oliver’s grin against her skin. “ _Some_  of us,” he responded, “are the CEOs of multi-billion dollar companies, and can come in a little late to work.” He continued kissing down her neck, hands now kneading at her breasts.

Felicity swallowed, head falling back against their sofa. “You know,” she said, arching up into him, “It’s that attitude that made you an awful CEO.”

Oliver laughed against her skin. “Well,” he replied, pulling her shirt up above her chest, “I guess it’s good you’re in charge now instead of me.” He finally leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

Honestly, Felicity couldn’t argue with that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. FIve sentence fic. Prompt: "I like it when you say my name and the name of God in the same sentence.”

"I like it when you say my name and the name of God in the same sentence.”

Felicity buried her face in her hands. “Oh my  _God_ , Oliver!” she said in a hushed exclamation.

"Exactly," he responded, and when Felicity looked up, face flushed, she could see that shit-eating grin, and he was practically  _bouncing_  on his toes.

She pulled him aside, away from the investors currently  _filling_  the conference room, and whispered at him furiously.

"You can’t  _do_  that to me right before I need to present to a room full of people!”

Oliver was still grinning.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew how much I enjoyed last night before you went up there."

Felicity rolled her eyes. Now she wouldn’t be able to forget.

"You’re going to pay for this later,  _Mr. Queen_.”

"God, I hope so, Ms. Smoak."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Five sentence fic. Prompt: "Did you just fart?"

"Did you just _fart_?"

"Um…?"

"Oliver!" Felicity yells, lifting her shirt to cover her nose, while scampering to the opposite end of the sofa, as far away from her fiance as she can.

"What? I went into the other room!" Oliver’s trying to look apologetic, but he’s holding back laughter.

"Yeah, well, you tracked it back in with you!" Felicity shouts back, voice muffled by her shirt.

"I’m sorry. I’ll make sure I wait longer before coming back in next time."

Felicity rolls her eyes. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m marrying you, you’re so gross.”

Oliver just grins and starts their movie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Prompt: Date night.

"No."

Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

"No?"

Felicity shakes her head. “No.”

Oliver shifts his weight, tilting his head in confusion. He frowns.

"I - I guess I had just thought… I mean, after we kissed in the foundry last night, that that meant… That we…" he trails off. He’s not really sure what else to say. Maybe he was wrong to assume that just because they had kissed again, that everything would be okay now, that everything would be smooth sailing. Maybe it was just one time. Maybe Felicity really wasn’t interested. People do strange things when they survive life or death situations. Maybe-

"Oliver!"

Oliver’s train of thought comes to a jarring halt. Felicity’s eyes are narrowed and she pokes him lightly in the chest.

"I see what you’re doing right now, and I’m going to stop you before you convince yourself of I don’t even know what."

She lets her hand spread open on his chest and takes a step forward, looking up at him. She shakes her head in what looks like amusement.

"What I meant is, no I won’t go  _out_  with you. As in, out somewhere we could conceivably be kidnapped, held hostage or exploded. I think we’ve had enough of that, and I’m not running the risk of you getting spooked again.”

Oliver can feel himself slowly begin to relax, a smile spreading across his face.

"However, if you  _happened_  to come by my place tomorrow night, say… around 8?”

The smile is now a full-blown grin. Oliver nods.

"With some take-out and ice cream, and maybe a nice, non-actiony movie, well… I’d be okay with that…" She smiles up at him, and Oliver can’t quite believe they’ve finally reached this point, that  _he’s_  finally reached this point, but he’s just so grateful that he has.

He leans down and kisses her lightly, fingers trailing softly along her arm.

"It’s a date."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Sentence prompt: "Wait, you were mad at me?"

"Wait, you were mad at me?"

"See, this is why I don’t even bother," she said vehemently to Diggle, tossing medical supplies with a clang back into their appropriate drawers as Oliver stared on in confusion. "I mean, what’s the point?"

John raised his hands up and took a step backwards. “Hey, listen. I’m not getting involved.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, of course not. Ugh,  _men_.”

Oliver shifted on the medical table, wincing when he felt the tug of his new stitches.

Normally, Felicity would have looked sympathetic, now his pain just made her look even more upset.

"I’ve been mad at you since  _this morning_ , Oliver, and you only noticed now?”

"Well, you  _have_  been taking a lot out on that suture kit so-” he immediately knew he’d said the wrong thing as he watched Felicity’s face crumble.

He hopped off the table. “Hey! No, no no no…” he stepped right up to her, bringing his hands up to cup her face, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He glanced over her shoulder at Diggle, who took the hint and headed for the exit.

"Shh, I’m sorry," he said, hugging her close, her slowly growing stomach pressing against him. "I’m sorry, whatever it was, I’m sorry. It’s okay…"

"That’s just it," Felicity mumbled into his shoulder, tears wetting his skin. "I’m so angry, and I don’t even remember  _why_!” Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Instead, he kissed the top of his wife’s head and rubbed soothing circles down her back, muttering words of love and comfort into her hair.

Several minutes passed, and then, darkly -

"Stupid pregnancy hormones." 

Oliver hugged her more tightly and smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Sentence prompt: "I know you meant it, Oliver," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know you meant it, Oliver," she said through clenched teeth.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." His "innocent" grin told another story.

Fine. If that was how he was going to play it, then Felicity would have no choice but to take drastic measures.

She smiled slowly and then stretched with a deep moan, knowing her tank top was riding up.

"Well, it’s late. I guess I’d better go to sleep," she announced. Oliver got up to follow her. She turned around, feigning surprise.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Oliver frowned. “To bed?”

Felicity sighed. “Sorry, I don’t think tonight is a good night. I have to get up early tomorrow and go to the store, because  _someone_  finished my favorite cereal when he  _promised_  he’d leave me the last bowl. You can lock up after you leave, right?”

His face as she shut her bedroom door wasn’t as good as Cookie Crisp, but it was damned close.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Sentence prompt: "You're not allowed to say that!"
> 
> Warning - character death.

"You're not allowed to say that!"

The rain’s coming down in droves, and she’s trying to see through the muck and water on her glasses. She reaches up, pushing her dripping hair away from her face, paying no mind to the streaks of blood she leaves in it. She immediately returns her hand to Oliver’s stomach, putting pressure on the bullet wound.

“ _Not now_. You don’t get to say that to me now!”

Oliver’s gritting his teeth, hands tangled with Felicity’s, as she tries to cling to the life seeping out of him.

"No, listen to me," he says, his breathing shallow. "I did, I meant it. Every word."

"No," she chokes out, shaking her head.

"I love you."

"No!" She’s waited so long to hear those words again - to hear them and know for certain they were true. But not like this.

"Oliver Queen, you are going to live. You are going to live and then I am going to kick your ass, and  _then_  you can tell me.  _Then_. Do you understand? Oliver?!”

She’s met with silence as sirens blare in the distance.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Prompt from Abbie - Felicity being inadvertently sexy when she's adorable because PRECIOUSNESS BONER.

"I don’t get it, I walk around in heels three inches higher than these ALL the time. I spend  _all day_  in heels for crying out loud…” Felicity mutters, glaring angrily at the bright red satin heels she’d been wearing only ten minutes before.

Oliver chuckles, wincing slightly as he pulls the ice-pack off of his already blackening eye. He is sitting shirtless in Felicity’s kitchen, pants already undone from earlier, with Felicity hovering worriedly around him.

"I am  _so_  sorry,” she says again, dropping her face into her hands, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

He turns to tell her it’s fine, but is distracted when he finds the soft cotton robe she’d thrown on after elbowing him in the face slipping haphazardly off her shoulder, creamy white skin contrasting sharply with the lace strap of her bra.

She looks up when he doesn’t say anything, and the front of her robe is hanging slightly open, knotted loosely enough that he can see glimpses of her entire outfit. Matching red lace bra and thong, black garter belt and stockings that go up to her mid-thigh, making her legs look like they go on forever… Her hair is a mess; she’d thrown it into a ponytail as she ran to find the ice pack earlier.

"Oliver?" she asks, biting her lip uncertainly, and  _God_ , doesn’t she realize how sexy she is without even trying? 

He reaches out, grabbing her belt and lightly pulling her in until she stands between his legs, looking down at him. He runs his hands up the sides of her thighs, trailing his fingertips up under the edge of her robe, bringing them around to cup her ass and pull her in even closer, letting his tongue dip lightly into her belly-button.

“ _Felicity_ ,” he says, his voice low, ragged, “I really need to fuck you right now.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Nailpolish.

When Oliver walks in to their apartment, the smell of nail-polish immediately sets him on high alert. Felicity generally does her nails in the morning, before work.

He’s half-hard almost right away, glancing to the semi-open door of their bedroom, and wondering what he’ll find inside.

It could be  _anything_. Is she wearing light pink polish paired with frilly panties and white garters and bows?

Maybe dark green with nothing but his mask on with her legs spread waiting for him on the bed?

He steps up to the door, swallowing tightly.

Or maybe she’s wearing her black polish again…

A shiver goes down his spine.

His jacket slides to the floor and he pushes the door open.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity. Oliver has a really big dick, and Felicity's never been with a guy that big before.

Usually, a girl seeing his dick for the first time was Oliver’s favorite thing. Maybe it made a him a little bit (okay a LOT) of an asshole, but that look - eyes widening and darkening, cheeks flushing, a swallow, a bite of lips… He wasn’t going to lie, he loved it.

Only, Felicity was biting her lip, but it definitely wasn’t in an “Oh God, yes!” way. She looked more, well,  _worried_.

"Felicity, is everything okay?" he asked, frowning, and running his fingers down her arm. She shivered and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply through her nose.

"Yeah," she said, "just, um… you’re really, uh -  _big_.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows and looked down. It was a complete act. He was going for, “Oh, am I? I hadn’t noticed, What do you know?”

What he said was, “ _Okay?_ ”

Felicity shook her head. “I’ve just, wow, uh, never been with a guy quite your size, and I’m sort of tiny?”

Oliver couldn’t help his slow grin. He leaned forward, pushing Felicity back onto her sheets, and slowly shifted downwards.

"Well," he said, voice soft, breath fluttering over her lower abdomen. "We’ll just have to make sure you’re relaxed and very,  _very_  ready before I fuck you, then.”

His head was between her legs a moment later, and Felicity completely forgot about his giant cock for a while, in lieu of his  _extremely_  talented tongue.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smoaking billionaires: prompt - sexting

**TM** : Dude are you seeing this?

 **OQ** : tommy please you have to make her stop, i’m in the middle of a meeting

 **TM** : No way. NO WAY. How did I never know she was this bad at sexting?

 **OQ** : i should have warned you. i knew. she must have had too much wine at lunch with sara

 **TM** : Jeezus did she actually just write…???

 **OQ** : yes. yes she did. tommy i’m going to have to turn off my phone

 **TM** : “My nethers are QUIVERING FOR YOU???”

 **OQ** : she gets really romance novelly when she sexts idk why

 **TM** : It’s… Oh man it’s like, the least sexy thing ever but it’s also kind of… endearing?

 **OQ** : there’s no way she isn’t at least a little bit drunk. maybe if we get to her phone early enough, we can delete the messages and she’ll never have to know that she - oh no… did you see the one that just came in?

 **TM** : I - I would never read a romance novel that used that line. Why?

…

…

…

 **TM** : OH.

 **OQ** : oh

 **TM** : That’s a picture of… oh.

 **OQ** : if i’m at the apartment in ten minutes will you be there too?

 **TM** : Already on my way.

 **OQ** : pick up condoms


End file.
